Test Version 1.94b
Test Version 1.94b Release Notes - Repaving Foundations Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.94b Release Notes Repaving Foundations May 15, 2008 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - The figure version configuration menu will once again correctly display settings for all races from all realms. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES Quests - Albion Â - Supplies for Lillian - The reward for this quest has been adjusted to be more appropriate to its level. Â Quests - Midgard Â - The quest text for "The Matriarch" will now correctly direct players to return to Commander Culino. Â Â Hibernia Monsters Â -Â Erine, the Stable Master for the Valley of Bri Leith, will no longer indicate that she is worth Master Level experience. Item Notes Â - All Dragonsworn fist wraps are now dyeable with weapon luster. Â - (Midgard) The item 'viking standard' is now stackable up to ten. Â - (Hibernia) The Gurite Head now correctly states that it is a quest item needed for the 'Hunting the Highwayman' quest. Â - Corrected an issue where the Spellbound Cerulean Leather Vest was incorrectly named Spellbound Cerulean Leather Robe. Â - (Albion) The Rapier of Night's Chosen now has the correct Damage Per Second (DPS) rating for its level. Â - The Hand Wrap of the Brawl and the Fist Wrap of the Brawl now have the correct Damage Per Second (DPS) rating for their level. Â - (Midgard) The Stormhammer's Vest given to Thanes at level 10 by their trainer is now a chain vest instead of a studded. Â - (Albion) The Recruit's Necklace of Might will now correctly affect player's level 3 and above. Â - (Albion) The Regulator's Cloth Boots now display the correct icon. Â - The illusion given from wearing the Ensorcelled Dragonsworn Helm (used in the 'Mission: Infiltration' quest) will be broken if the character uses the following portal stones: Grimspound Portal Stone, Svarhamr Portal Stone, Tailtiu Portal Stone or the Personal Bind Recall Stone. FOUNDATIONS NOTES One of the main goals of 1.94 was to give housing some love and tweak the utility of the different tiers of housing available. The idea being that each tier should offer something that would justify the added initial and recurring expense of owning that tier. Based on feedback and internal discussion, we've made the following initial changes to housing.Â Purchase Price: Cottage: The cost of the cottage deed will remain at 1 platinum. House: The cost of the house deed will drop from 10 platinum to 5 platinum. Villa: The cost of the villa deed will drop from 40 platinum to 10 platinum. Mansion: The cost of the mansion deed will drop from 100 platinum to 25 platinum. Rental Price: Cottage: The weekly rental price for the cottage will remain at 20 gold. House: The weekly rental price for the house will drop from 200 gold to 35 gold. Villa: The weekly rental price for the villa will drop from 800 gold to 60 gold. Mansion: The weekly rental price for the mansion will drop from 2 platinum to 100 gold. Â Along with the changes above, we are working behind the scenes to add additional utility to each of the tiers.Â This will mean additional hookpoints of various types for the higher level houses and follow in a subsequent 1.94 patch for this cycle. Category:Test Versions